In domestic and industrial applications, electric cables or wires, both low voltage or power cables, may frequently pass over a floor or other surface where a person's foot, a service vehicle, etc. may run or where the cords or cables may be tripped over, etc. To prevent such occurrences, some appropriate cover, saddle or housing may be placed over the cables and may be anchored to the surface over which the cables run, so that danger from or damage to the cables or the objects passing over them are unlikely to occur.
Electric power and data are often supplied to an electric power bar, or the like object, which contains or covers a plurality of electric power or data cables which are, in turn, connected to a plurality of electric outlets along the power bar. Each outlet or several of them may be served by a single power cable or electric power circuit in the power bar. Power bars have typically been unarticulated unitary and rigid bars having individual outlets on one or more surfaces of the bar.
To accommodate various arrangements and configurations of power or data cables, and configurations of sites in which a power bar is typically located and for positioning the power outlets at the power bar for access by the user of the multi-outlet power bar, articulated power bars or articulated covers over one or a plurality of powered electric cables or wires may be used. Each power bar or cover includes a plurality of outlets supported on segments or pads. Neighboring segments or pads are connected at articulated joints, so that the power bar may be positioned to provide a better or more convenient access location for each of the outlets along the articulated power bar. The power bars do not have below described features of the power strip disclosed herein.